


Bring Me Back From Hell

by SpiritAlpha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Episode: s04e08 The Laws of Inferno Dynamics, Protective Elena Rodriguez, Ship Tease, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: Elena travels to the other dimension to bring Robbie back.





	

After the disappearance of Ghost Rider and Eli Morrow, Coulson and his team searched for a way to bring Robbie back. They didn't want to use the Darkhold again. Fitz and Simmons eventually figured out a way to reopen the portal at the same place it did for Robbie and Eli, so that someone could go through and bring Robbie back.

"I'll go." said Elena.

"Are you sure?" asked Mack. She nodded.

"I can do this, Mack."

The team headed back into the building and Fitz and Simmons set up the device and reopened the portal.

"Good luck, Yo Yo." said Coulson.

"Thank you." said Elena, before stepping through the portal.

* * *

_Elena looked around. She was still in the same place, but obviously the rest of the team weren't there._

_"Robbie?" she called out, walking around. "Robbie? Are you here?" She heard him groaning and ran, without using her powers, to the source and saw Robbie sitting on the ground, clearly in pain. "Robbie!" Elena exclaimed, crouching down next to him._

_"Elena?" he asked, looking up. He was in pain. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm taking you back to the rest of the team." said Elena._

_"He won't let me leave." said Robbie, wincing as the pain shot through him._

_"Who? The Ghost Rider?"_

_"No. Uncle Eli." As if summoned by Robbie, Eli suddenly appeared._

_"I told you, Robbie." he said. "You're not leaving."_

_"I thought Robbie burned you alive?" asked Elena._

_"He did, but he can't escape from me here." Robbie cried out as hell continued to try to pull him towards it._

_"I need to get out of here." he said. Elena held his hand._

_"You will." she said. "I'll get you out of here."_

_She helped him to his feet and he hugged her, distracting himself from his surroundings. Elena hugged him back, keeping an eye on Eli who was making his way towards them._

_"The devil might have killed me, but I am a god." Eli said. "I will rise again."_

_"Robbie, he's not real." said Elena. "Look at me!" Robbie looked at her. "He's not real!"_

_"He's not real..." Robbie repeated. "He's not real." Eli disappeared and Robbie and Elena stared at each other._

_"We need to go back." she said._

_"It's hard for me to go." he said. "I'm being dragged to hell. I can't focus."_

_An idea came to Elena and she held his head in her hands, pulling him towards her into a kiss. When she pulled back out, Robbie was staring at her in surprise.  
_

_"Can you focus now?" she asked, smiling. As he stared back at her, he heard the Rider's voice in his head._

Oh, just kiss her, you idiot!

_"Yes, I'm focused." he replied, smiling back, before putting his hands around her waist and pulling Elena into another kiss, longer than the previous one. When they pulled out, they laughed awkwardly._

_"We should keep this to ourselves." said Elena. "Daisy won't let us forget this."_

_"Neither will Gabe." said Robbie._

_"Come on." Elena took his hand and pulled him towards the portal._

* * *

Elena and Robbie stepped through the portal and he held onto her for support as the pull to hell went away.

"Robbie!" Daisy exclaimed, running towards them.

"Hey, Daisy." said Robbie, letting go of Elena and hugging Daisy.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Daisy then punched him on the arm. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I won't." he said, smiling.

"Robbie." said Coulson.

"Coulson." said Robbie.

"How are you?" Robbie shrugged.

"Apart from almost being pulled into hell, I'm good." he said. Coulson nodded.

"Good. Try not to make a habit of it."

 _I agree._ The Rider said.

Robbie nodded, then turned to Elena.

" _Quédate conmigo?_ " ( _Stay with me?_ ) he asked.

" _Por supuesto_." ( _Of course._ ) she replied.


End file.
